


Echoes Strung on Pure Temptation

by JackieHJ



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieHJ/pseuds/JackieHJ
Summary: "Would you pray with me again?""Sure."
Relationships: Tom Purcell/Roland West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Scoot McNairy's Forehead Veins Appreciation Society Secret Santa Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullborn/gifts).



> For fullborn, who asked for h/c, religious imagery, and Tom getting a well-deserved hug.  
> Hope you like it, it's been a fun and challenging project to do!  
> -  
> I'm aiming at posting a page roughly every 5-7 days, but life/uni are royally kicking my behind right now so take that with a grain of salt.

_~  
_

_You're the only one I want now_   
_I never heard your name._   
_Let's hope we meet some day_   
_If we don't it's all the same._   
_I'll meet the ones between us,_   
_And be thinkin' 'bout you_   
_And all the places I have seen_   
_And why you where not there._

\- 'Highway Kind', Townes van Zandt

~


	2. Chapter 2

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Roland's hair has its own layer in the PS file because it doesn't want to play nice with any of the other grays.  
> -  
> With sincere apologies for butchering some of the better-known Christian prayers and using them for nefarious(?) purposes. Based on the show, I figured Tom wouldn't pray completely free-form; but perhaps he might pick-'n-mix existing verses.


	3. Chapter 3

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: with how heavily I rely on photo reference, these are practically screencap redraws. One day I'll find that balance where characters are stylized but still look like themselves, but for now I'll just keep spending 50% of my drawing time on finding the exact right screencap to work from.


	4. Chapter 4

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I've sent Roland's expression here as a reaction pic too many times to count while working on this.  
> -  
> Updates might be a bit sporadic from now on, since life is fairly enthused about kicking me in the behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Townes van Zandt's song Nothin'.


End file.
